


Sincerely, Me. Sans ver

by Astara_Font



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Connor!Stretch, Evan!Sans, Fluff, Gen, Impersonation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jared!Red, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astara_Font/pseuds/Astara_Font
Summary: After some confusion with Stretch's "suicide note," Sans is stuck having to write fake emails proving that him and Stretch were friends. Not knowing how to start, he asks his family friend for help, Red.





	Sincerely, Me. Sans ver

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so…. miracle! I wrote something! Yay! This was really fun to write, and I’m very happy with how it turned out. It’s a songfic based off of the song Sincerely Me from Dear Evan Hansen. If you know the musical, then Connor is Stretch, Evan is Sans, and Red is Jared. Thank you Nanenna and MysteryFicAnon for helping me edit and encouraging me to write this story! Hope it turned out okay!

Sans began to regret inviting Red over when Red burst into laughter after hearing Sans relay his entire situation to him. “so… what yer tellin’ me is that ya made up a buncha shit about being friends with Stretch… who committed suicide... and now ya gotta write an email showin’ that you two were actually friends? yer a riot, sweetheart,” Sans wrinkled his non-existent nose at the pet name.

“Y-yes? I n-need you to help me make a f-fake account, a-and I f-figured since we’re f-family frien-” Sans didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“aight sweetheart, this is how we’re gonna do this. yer just gonna sit there, stop hyperventilating, and look pretty while i do all the typin’ shit, got it?” Sans nodded.

Red’s fingers flew across the keyboard, typing out an email. Sans read over his shoulder nervously.

 _Dear Sans Skeleton, we’ve been_ **_way_ ** _too out of touch. Things have been_ **_crazy_ ** _, and it sucks that we don’t talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start moaning in delight-_

“Why would you write that?!” Sans gaped at Red.

“what? i’m just tryin’ to tell the truth, sweetheart,” Red tried hiding his chuckles. Sans sighed in exasperation, “This need to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just-i’ll do it.” He grabbed the laptop from Red’s grasp, deleting the last 2 sentences.

_I’ve gotta tell you, life without you has been hard._

Red laughed, “hard?”

_-has been bad_

“bad?”

 _-has been_ **_rough._ **

“kinky!”

_And I miss talking about life and… other stuff._

Red grinned, “very specific.”

Sans grit his teeth, “Shut up.”

_I like my parents._

“who says that?”

_I love my parents, but each day’s another fight. If I stop smoking drugs, then everything might be alright._

Red gave Sans another smirk, “smoking drugs,” he read aloud.

“Just fix it!” Sans screeched, thrusting the laptop at Red.

_If I stop smoking crack._

“Crack?!”

_If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alright._

Sans suddenly yanked the laptop out of Red’s hands, continuing the email.

_I’ll take your advice, I’ll try to be more… nice. I’ll turn it around, wait and see. ‘Cause all that it takes it a little reinvention. It’s easy to change if you give it your attention. All you’ve gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be. Sincerely Me._

“are we done, yet?”

Sans stared at Red, “Well I can't just give them one email I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?”

Red laughed at the sincerity in Sans’ eyelights, “oh my god.” Sans settled down, and began typing once more.

_Dear Stretch Papyrus, yes I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths, and go on walks._

“no.”

_I’m sending pictures of the best quantum physics theories._

“no!”

_You’ll be obsessed with all my science expertise._

“absolutely not.”

_Dude I’m proud of you! Just keep pushing through. You’re turning, around I can see._

Red took out his phone and began to type under Stretch’s “fake email.”

_Just wait and see!_

They typed in sync, it was almost as if Stretch was there with them.

_‘Cause all that it takes it a little reinvention! It’s easy to change is you give it your attention. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be. Sincerely, Me._

Red snickered as he got an idea.

_My brother's hot._

“What the hell?!”

“my bad”

_Dear Sans Skeleton, thanks for every note you send._

_Dear Stretch Papyrus, I’m just glad to be your friend._

_Our friendship goes beyond, your average kind of bond._

Sans did a double take, and made sure to leave in a specific note as both Stretch and himself.

_But not because we’re gay. No, not because we’re gay._

_We’re close, but not that way. The only man that I love is my bro._

_Well anyway, you’re getting better every day._

_I’m getting better every day. Keep getting better, every day!_

Sans smiled, satisfied that this was going well.

_Hey, hey, hey! ‘Cause all that it takes it a little reinvention! It’s easy to change is you give it your attention. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be. Sincerely, miss you dearly-_

_Sincerely, Me._


End file.
